Love: LA Style
by ZaNNeSsA4LiFFe69
Summary: when kaitlyn wins a trip to meet the jonas brothers, she's so excited! but then when she meets mitchel musson things get a lil more complicated. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

"kaitlyn we need more popcorn

"kaitlyn we need more popcorn!" this is what I heard from the kichten when I was watchin tv with my best friend savanna. "get it yourself!" I retouted. She came into the room and playfully smacked me on the arm. We both crakcked up. Then the broadcaster on tv announced" up next the winner of the contest of who gets to spend a week with the jonas brothers will be announced." We both squealed and ran to the tv. "and the winning number is 51432". I looked down at my ticket and screamed. "oh my god I cant believe it!" I yelled. "I won!" we jumped up and town like little girls for over an hor. My brother mark came in and looked at us strangly. "what are you doing?" "kaitlyn just won a trip to meet the jonas brothers1" sara told him. He rolled his eyes/ "  
whatever" he muttered and went upstairs. i decided to start packing, because I had to look really awesome when I met the JOANS BROTHERS!!111

two days later I was standing in the la airport waiting for my limosine to arrive. "I cant bleiev im going to see the jonas brothers!" I yelled to sara on my nrew phone (a present from my parents before I went away.) "kaitlyn" she said. "yea?" I answered. "you're yelling." "oh" I said and we laughed. I was wearing tight black jeans and a pink lace cami, with my special locket around my neck. My hair was tied up messily in a bun. Sudeenly I saw them. "oh ,my god!" I squealed into the phone. "I see them, their coming right for me!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"i was totaly freaking out because DID I MENSHIN THE JONASS BORTHERS WERE COMING RIGHT MY WAY?? I tried really hard to stay calm "just breathe kaidyn" i remindned myself, and i was just starting to come down when they were right in front of me. joe jonas, the midle brother stuck out his hand and smiled at me, "hey im joe and these are my borthers nick and kev" he exsplained. "cool" i said with a haff grin. i loked over at the other two. kevin was playin his gameboy (lolol) and nick was looking right at me! it was so weird, he was starung like he was in love or soemthing.

"so are you ready to go?" joe asked with another smile (god i luv his smile!!) "ya sure" i replsied, and we walked over to there limo that was parked outside the airport. i crawled in, and nick pushed his brothers out of the way to sit next to me. he smiled shyly "oh my god does he like me or soemthing?" i thought. then the limo pulled out and we were off. i couldnt believe it my week with the jonas borthers was sarting!!1"


	3. Chapter 3

after the limo ride, we arived at the hotel, i would be staying there while nick, kev and jo stayed at there house just down the street. after i dropped my four bags in my room (i had lots of clothes and a surprize for the brothers) kev said "lets take you doewn the street to see our house." i agreed and we started wakling, kev and joe at the front racing each other and me and nick walking behind. "so where do you live again?" he asked me "tampa" i said (shoutout, best place evahhh!!). "cool," he said and we both laughed a lil nervously. he was rilly rilly cute in his black skinny jeans, tie and vest, with his nails painted black and his hair straightnened. i wondered if he starightened it because i was comming. our fingres tocuhed for a second and we both blushed. then we got to the front of there house and my moth fell agap. "oh my god..."


	4. Chapter 4

so i had just arived in front of the jonass'ss house, and omg it was so huige!! nick, joe and kev laughed at my face, i guess i looked pretty stunned. ""you-you live here?" i said. nick laughed and pushed me but i wasnt prapered and i almost fell over. "whooa" he said and he caught me in his arms. he looked down at me, (he had really nice eyes). "oooh nick and kaitlyn sitting in a tree" cacled the other two boys. i blushed and stood up straight. "so, lets see your house" i said eager to change the subjet.

the inside of the house was as sweome of the outside. all there platinum records were gold framed on the walll and there were all these cool pictures and atrwork on the walls too. it was really huge, like six stories. the brothers showed me all the rooms and then we wnet aout back to go swimming, i was wearing my new rainbow stringe bikine (it looked pretty good). nicks jaw dropped, at first i thought he just had a crush on me but now i thionk he might be in love with me. do i fell the same way?


	5. Chapter 5

altough i was thinkin alot about nick and how he mite like me back, i didnt have time to watch him for much longer becase they all jumped into the pool and startd splashin arond in the water. at firts i was a little hestitant to get in becase it looked kinda cold and im a little bit scard of deep water, but then kev pulled me in before i could say no and soon we were all palying arond in teh, water wich turned out to be rly warm aftr all! we had a canon ball contest and kev won sinc he was oldest and then we all layed down next to the pool to rest sinc it was tyring doing all that swimming. i didnt think my day could get any better. then joe said "lets play truth or dare."

i was really excited because truth or dare was like my favorutie game ever. i was reallyg ood at oming up witb ideas, one time i made my freind hallie run up and down the street with pants on her head shouting "im a space cowboy!" (lolol this actually happened guiz). "i'll go first" said nick. "(main character) truth or dare?" i thugght about it "dare" i said nervously. he looked diappointed for some reason, was he going to ask if i liked him or soemthing? "okay, go and ring the neighbour's dorrbell and then run away" he said cheekly. i gulped, that was a hard one. i worked up the courgae and went and did it. it was so scary buyt so much fun!!

then it was kev's turn "nick truth or dare" he said. "dare" "i dare you to kiss (main character) on the lips". there was a silence, omg was nick jonas about to become my first kiss?? just then a guy walked through the backgate. "hi, did you guys just ring my dorrbell?" he asked casually. omg it was mitchel musso from hannah montana!!


End file.
